Stripped to the Bone
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: Collection of oneshots detailing the private perverted life's of the Bleach girls, who partake in the perverted task of parading around naked in public, Contains Exhibitionism and Masturbation in some stories. Just pointless fanservice smut really...
1. Unohana & Isane: Naked at 4

**NOTE: As of July 24, I've decided to turn this into a series, the name will be changed to "Stripped to the Bone" and it will feature several different Bleach girls taking part in perverted goodness**

* * *

It all started a week ago

Actually it started god knows how long ago...

It was a week ago she found out, there that's better

Now, Isane Kotetsu was not a lewd woman

Neither was her dear Captain, Retsu Unohana

She could never see herself or the Captain engaging in something perverted

The mere thoughts caused her to scoff

She and Retsu Unohana were women of decency and would not sully themselves in perverted tasks

The mere thoughs of her and her Captain undergoing things such as _exhibitionism _were laughable...

At least so she thought...

During one sleepless night, Isane tossed and turned in her futon, the night was oddly warm. She tossed and turned, tyring to get comfortable before ultimately just tossing the cover away. She was sweating, uncomfortable and most of all, awake.

She sat up, her kimono drenched in her sweat. She sighed in exhasperation as she loosened the garment, she breifly entertained the idea of sleeping naked but quickly tossed away that idea

_"What if an emergency is called and I end up running naked outside in the rush?" she questioned herself "It would be so embarrassing if I was seen..."_

That would never happen of course but just in case...

She merely lessened the belt of the kimono and laid back down, she sighed and turned her head to her door

And saw a sillhouette of someone standing outside and just about soiled herself

She let out a silent gasp as she scrambled away to the furthest corner of the room

The moonlight perfectly highlighted whoever stood outside her room, she panted as the figure stood there, unmoving

_"A stalker!" she hissed "Now I'm glad I didn't take off my kimono..."_

She stood up and slid along the wall, quietly as not to be seen or heard...

_"Whoever this is, they're getting a royal asskicking..."_

She reached the side of the door and crouched down, her hand placed firmly on it as she was ready to slide it open

"It's warmer than usual today..."

_"That voice!" Isane called in her head "That's Captain Unohana!"_

Of course! It was simply the Captain taking a midnight stroll

Well, 3:45 am stroll but whatever

Isane sighed in relief and began to open the door to see her Captain

And boy did she see her...

"Ca-" She began as she began to slide open the door but her words and the door stopped dead in their tracks

There stood Retsu Unohana, Captain of the Fourth division

Completely naked

Isane's eyes widened as she looked at the sight, her Captain's unbraided hair allowed access to a clear shot of her face, confirming that it was indeed her as she looked out at the sky, from Isane's point of view the side of one her large breasts was visable alongside her erect nipple, her hair ended on his small of her back, leaving her bare ass free for the world to see

"These wooden floors are annoying" she sighed as sat down and began to examine her bare feet "I can't remember the last time I did this without getting splinters"

_"W-What is going on?!" Isane shouted in her head "Why is the Captain naked? And naked outside of my room for that matter?!"_

"Maybe I should start wearing socks" she sighed before she lowered her feet "No, it's no fun unless I'm completely nude"

_"Fun?" Isane gasped "The Captain is wandering about naked for __**fun**__?!_

_C-Could it be that the Captain is a...pervert?_

_No! Absolutely not!"_

"I'm such a pervert"

_"...Okay, maybe she is"_

"Every night, when everyone is asleep, I wander the barracks nude..." she sighed "And even after so long, I haven't been caught..."

_"Every night?!" Isane cried "You mean all this time I've sleeping, Captain Unohana has been parading about in the nude?!_

_Oh, and you've totally been caught by the way"_

"Maybe that luck will run out one day..." she sighed

_"It already has!"_

"I wonder long I can keep doing this doing this" Unohana sighed as she began to get up, as she did, she bent at an angle, allowing Isane to see her _private area _for a brief glimpse of a second.

Isane's nose practically exploded

"I can't stop doing this" Unohana sighed as he stood up "I don't think I even want to stop...maybe I want to be seen...heh, yeah right"

And with a brief chuckle, the naked Unohana left, completely missing the stunned Isane peeking through the door

"W-What the hell?"

So many thoughts ran through her mind at that moment

_"What is Captain thinking?"_

_"She's a pervert?!"_

_"How long has she been doing this?"_

_"Are her boobs bigger than mine?"_

_"I wonder if she shaves her pubic hair"_

_"MY GOD, that is a great ass"_

She waited a few minutes before opening the door and walking outside, clutching her kimono

_"She probably felt my reiatsu but just assumed I was asleep..." she stated as her loosened her grip on her kimono "Captain Unohana...what are you doing?"_

_*Flop*_

_"Hmm?"_

Isane looked down, it turns out that earlier she had loosened her kimono so much that now that she let go of it, the thing just flopped right off her

"Great" she groaned as she stepped out of her crumpled garment "Now _I'm_ naked outside..."

...

Isane quickly let a shriek as she covered herself up and ran back indoors, she panted heavily as she slammed her door shut...before remembering

_"My Kimono!"_

She opened the door and made a mad grab at the gament only for her to trip and knock the garment away which was then carried away by an unextremly unconvient and actually rather impossible in this circumstance gust of wind that probably only happened because someone wrote in that it did

"N-No way" she mumbled as she lay naked on the ground, watching the garment and her only piece of sleepwear fly away

She was now faced with two choices

#1: Wander through the Seireitei naked, trying to find the damn thing and risk being seen, humiliated and risk being branded a pervert

or

#2: Sleep naked

Guess who slept naked that night?

The morning soon followed as Isane awoke from a dreamless sleep

The image of her naked Captain was still etched into her mind as she sat up

She turned to face the door and looked at it for a few seconds before standing up and walking outside

_"Just a few hours ago, Captain Unohana stood here naked" she called back "To think that the Captain would be capable of such-hey, it's really breezy out here today"_

It was then she remembered that after the Unohana incident, her own sleepwear had been blown away and she had slept naked, she then looked out and noticed...

"Boobs out...notorious V.A.G on display" she whispered in horror, now she was repeating Unohana's nude act in the daytime, where these was a much greater chance of being seen. She soon leapt back inside

_"I knew that would happen If I slept naked!"_

For the rest of the day, she did two things

Pray nobody had seen her that morning and avoided direct contact with her Captain

The night could not come sooner

The night was warm yet again and now that she had no sleepwear (_"Damn it! I forgot to buy a new one!") _she sat on her futon naked, staring at her wall in silence before voicing one thought

"Should I check to see if she does it again?" Isane wondered aloud

And as soon as the idea was planted, it had to be done

Isane sat beside her door at around 4am, the nude woman huddled herself and peeked through a small opening and only had to wait 5 minutes before a farmiliar nude figure appeared and stopped outside her quarters

"It's still so warm at night" Unohana sighed as she stretched her arms above her head and stood on her toes, causing her breasts and buttcheeks to jiggle slightly

_"Her boobs are bigger than mine! _

_And still, wow what an ass"_

"I'm glad, it's so nice to do it when it's warm" she sighed happily "It's absolute murder to do this in the snow in winter"

_"Well, that's one way to get Hypothermia"_

"Maybe I should always stop coming here" Unohana sighed "I can't imagine what it would be like if she caught me"

It was then that Unohana turned to face the door, conviently missing the small crack the Isane was peeking through. Though Isane could now see everything

_"So she does shave her pubic hair..." Isane noted as the blood gushed from her nose_

"Isane" Unohana mumbled "What would you think If you could see me now?"

_"Not sure what I think Captain...apart from that stellar piece of ass you got there, seriously I just wanna stick my face in it and-woah, where did that come from?"_

"Isane..." Unohana mumbled before she turned to leave

"Captain" Isane mumbled as she watched the nude woman walk away, unaware of the moisture between her legs

For the next 3 nights, it was the same

At around 4am, Isane would sit up, peek though a crack in her door and watch her naked Captain

Not once did she fully realize that she was naked herself

On the 6th night, that changed

It began as routine, 4am, Peeping Isane, Naked Unohana

"It's getting warmer every night" the nude woman sighed as she wiped away a bead of sweat

_"Tell me about it" Isane sighed"How'd you think I feel, I have to stand here and worry about you seeing me in this sweltering heat!, I'm sweating buckets over here_"

"So warm" Unohana moaned "I feel like..."

Isane raised an eyebrow as Unohana began to bounce her breasts

"I feel like..." she continued as she ran her hands over her breasts before she lowereds one of her hands down her stomach

_"Woah now..."_

Unohana's breath hitched in exhasperation as her hand reached its destination, she used her free hand to stimulate her breasts as she stroked herself

Isane watched in amazement as her Captain masturbated naked in the open. The Captain briefly stopped for a moment to sit down before going back to rubbing herself

_"The Captain is touching herself right here" Isane moaned as she felt a wetness breeding between her legs "Watching her pleasure herself...it's so hot_

_I wonder...am I enjoying this just as much as she is?"_

Isane's lifted her hand and placed it on her stomach and slowly began to glide it down

_"I just realized...everyday when I come home, I just throw off my clothes and spend the night naked, I haven't even tried to buy some new sleepwear, I enjoy being nude..._

_I enjoy watching Captain Unohana nude..._

_I want to see her nude...I want us to be naked together"_

Isane's hand slid down her lips as Unohana moaned in pleasure as she jammed her hand in and out

"Ohh...ohh yes" Unohana moaned as she fell back, her breasts flopping and her legs twitching and her laid down on the wooden floor "Isane...I'm thinking of you"

"I'm thinking of you too...Captain" Isane whispered to herself as she continued to rub herself before sticking a finger in herself

The two women masturbated in unison, trying to keep their voices down as to not alert the other

Unohana yelped in pleasure as she started to use both her hands to stimulate herself, her head thrown back and her legs in the air

Isane moaned quietly as she watched the woman toy and stimulate herself, her own fingers dug deep in herself. She noticed the perverted smile etching onto the Captain's face, a clear sign that she was enjoying herself

"Oh god" Unohana groaned, not even trying to keep quiet anymore. Isane stood up as to get a better look at the nude woman as she continued to jam her fingers into herself. She moved as close to the door as she could and decided to open it a peek more. Luckily, Unohana's eyes were still shut "I should of done this so long ago..."

Isane but her lip and closed her eyes as she continued to finger herself before she peeked open one of her eyes to gaze at her Captain

"Oh yes!" Unohana yelped "Oh I'm so clo-"

"Hey, did that sound like the Captain?"

Both women's eyes shot open like saucers, sounds of horror emitted from their throats

"We should check it out"

Unohana gasped in horror as she stopped pleasuring herself, any hornyness in her had been kicked away as she shot up and used her hands to cover herself up

"No! No! Nononono!" She gasped in horror as she quickly looked for a hiding spot as the footsteps grew closer

_"You're own your own!" Isane yelped as she immediantly leapt back into her futon_

"They'll see me!" Unohana gasped as she quickly looked around her as footsteps came at her from both left and right and all that stood before her was a garden and a wall "I've...I've got n-n-nowhere to hide"

Isane closed her eyes tight and tried to ignore the Captain's panic and upcoming humiliation

_"Hey she started it"_

Unohana's gasps of panic were audible as she squated down as the footsteps grew closer, she was quickly coming to terms with the fact that she was going to be seen

"They're just around the corner!" she panicked "I can't let them...I can't let them see me!"

_"Well good luck, you've got nowhere to-"_

_*SHH*_

_*SLAM*_

_"What"_

Isane creeked one of her eyes open to examine the scene

In a desperate attempt to escape, the naked Retsu Unohana had ran into the room of the equally naked Isane Kotetsu

"Huh, guess it was nothing" said a voice as 3 pairs of footsteps walked away

"Stupid, stupid!" Unohana seethed through her teeth as she slammed her head into the door frame "Why didn't I shunpo away?...no, no, no I can't run or shunpo...those are the rules"

_"They're rules to this perverted game?!" Isane cried in her head as she slammed her eyes shut "You ran naked in my room, I think any rules of this little game were just broken"_

"I knew I shouldn't of masturbated..." Unohana sighed "I was almost seen and I had to run into here...Isane's room...oh god...is she asleep?"

The creaking of the floorboards and instinct told her that Unohana had turned to face her a sharp gasp came from the Captain

_"What's she gasping about?! Yes, I get it, you're boobs are nicer than mine, no need to rub it in"_

It was only then that she realized that when she had clambered back into her futon, she failed to throw the cover back on, leaving her just as exposed as her Captain

Horror shot through her at that revelation as she turned bright red

"Isane...you sleep naked?" Unohana muttered as she quietly made her way to her bedside

_"I won't from now on!" Isane screamed on her head as she could feel Unohana's eyes burning into her "This is totally your fault! Your pervertedness rubbed off on me!"_

"Isane"

_"Wait...what is she-"_

A short creeking noise and the sound of bare ass hitting the cold wooden floor indicated that Unohana had chosen to sit above the equally nude woman's head

"Isane...If you were to wake up right now...I would be mortified"

_"Prepare to be mortified"_

"What you say..if you saw me masturbating right now?"

_"I'd say that-wait, did you say masturbating?"_

Small moans and squelching noises indicated that Unohana had resumed pleasuring herself, her legs open wide, Isane's head in alignment with the Captains womanhood

_"Are you fucking kidding me..." _

"Oh my dear sweet Isane" Unohana moaned "How would you view me...I knew that I was really a pervert?"

_"I view you as fucking sexy but that's neither here nor there at the moment"_

"I never got to finish outside, Isane...you'll make that up to me won't you?"

_"Huh?"_

The floorboard creaked again and soon a feeling of wamth and a delightfully sweet smell indicated on thing

Unohana was crouched over Isane, her pussy directly over the silver haired womans head

_"Oh come on!"_

"Isane...whatever you do...don't wake up"

_"I was never asleep in the first place"_

Isane tried her best to keep still as her captain began to rub her womanhood which was just inches above her face

"I want to touch you...Isane" Unohana moaned as she looked at the other womans nude body "But for now...I'll just settle for myself"

Unohana continued to jam her fingers in and out of herself, she was now so close to Isane that her ass brushed against Isane's hair

"It's not enough" Unohana moaned as she took her other hand and proceeded to stick a finger up her..._other hole _"Don't wake up..."

_"She's going to cum on my face isn't she?"_

Yep

A wave of pleasure shot through her as she let out a breathless moan as an orgasm exploded in her

And all over Isane

_"My face is covered in Captain Unohana's pussy juice...I'm not even sure how to respond to this"_

Unohana continued to rub herself a few more times before sighing

"Can I...sit on your face, Isane?"

_"Maybe later"_

"No..." Unohana muttered "I've done enough"

_"Damn right you have!" Isane sighed_

_As in, actually sighed_

_As in, actuallly unleashed a breath of hot air onto Unohana's wet pussy_

Unohana shot off her like she had sat on a thumbtack with a sharp gasp

_"Oh-"_

"Shit!" Unohana yelled before she dashed away and scrambled out of the room

As soon as she left, Isane shot up and rubbed the juices off her face and soon followed her out of the room

"Captain" Isane muttered to nothing but the night air as Unohana had dashed out of sight

_"Who the hell breaks into someone's room and cums on their faces?!...Also, what happened to that no running rule?"_

Isane sighed before noticing the dribbling trail of liquid from her area, without thinking twice, she began to rub herself

"I can't stop...not after that" She sighed as she began to insert her fingers into herself

She moaned in exhasperation as she continued to stand up but her knees gave in as she climaxed and fells onto her ass as juices sprayed everywhere

"G-God!" She squealed as her toes twitched

It wasn't until the pleasure had faded that she realized that she masturbated naked outside

As she opened her eyes and looked around, she felt no humiliation, no shame

Just curiousity and pleasure

And now she was going to find out why

Why this had all started

A couple of naked Shunpo's ("I never noticed how much my breasts jiggle when I do that") and she soon arrived at the Captain's quarters

She could here the Captain mumbling to herself, she couldn't make out most of it but was able to hear "What if she saw me"

There was no better time to enter than now

Isane threw open the door and all she saw a naked woman quickly dive over her desk

"Captain"

"O-Oh Is-Isa-Isa-Isane!" Came the panicked voice of the woman hiding under her desk "W-W-What br-br-br-br-brings you here?"

_"What you should I say?...How should I-"_

"Why did you cum on my face?"

_"Could've chosen better"_

"W-W-W-W-W-W-What are you t-t-t-t-t-talking about?"

"You came into my room after you were almost spotted and then you masturbated on my face!"

The only sound that greeted her was silence but she could feel shame radiating off the woman

"I've been watching you this last week" Isane stated as she shut the door and began to walk over to the desk "Every night at around 4am you appear outside my room naked"

...

"Why?...Seriously, your damn pervertedness rubbed off on me and now I'm standing here naked!"

...

Unohana's head peeked over the desk, her cheeks red as she glanced at the naked woman

"I saw you naked that night and I lost my kimono..." Isane sighed "I didn't buy a new one because I saw you naked and _I _wanted to be naked"

"I...did this?" Unohana sighed

"Look at me!" Isane sighed as she threw her arms up, causing her breasts to jiggle "I'm standing here naked because you were naked! I masturbated because you masturbated!"

Unohana stood up, baring her breasts to Isane

"I do this because you turn me on!" Isane shouted

"I..do?"

"Have you seen your ass?!" Isane cried

...

"I do this...because _you _turn _me _on..." Unohana sighed causing Isane to raise her eyebrows "I'll tell you why I do this"

_"Finally! some expedition!"_

"About 7 months ago, I was wondering the streets at night, when I ran into a girl, she was naked"

_"This is how all good stories start"_

"I assumed she had been forcefully stripped and tried to help her" Unohana continued as she began to walk in front of the desk "But she was mortified and tried to run, I grabbed her and she pleaded for me to let go"

She now stood in front of the desk, baring it all to Isane

"But I didn't let go, I asked her to explain and she explained that she just...liked going out naked, before she managed to get out of my grasp and run away, I never saw that woman again but her words consumed me, how could someone enjoy something like being naked outdoors...the words haunted me, they would not leave me. They floated around me for a week before I decided to see what it was all about, I didn't dare go outside"

_"Yet"_

"One night, the curiousity got the better of me and I decided to take my top off while doing paperwork...it wasn't nessacerily thrilling, the next day, I sat at my desk naked but there was nothing, I was ready to throw away those thoughts before a gust of wind blew my door open, panicking that I would be seen, I quickly ran over to shut it. As I reached out to grab it, a strong gust of wind blew against my naked body and it felt nice..."

Unohana began to slowly approach Isane

"I stepped outside and It felt amazing...I wandered out of the barrack, not worrying about being seen, I did it all that night, I walked the Seireitei and masturbated more times that I could count"

_"AWESOME"_

"This carried on for months, I could understand why that woman did this, It was amazing, pure bliss. But one night, I was almost seen..." Unohana sighed "I dashed back to the barracks and vowed to myself not to take such risks anymore...but the next night, I wandered the barracks...and I always stopped infront of your room...because if I was going to be seen...I wanted to be seen by you"

Unohana now stood right in front of Isane, their nipplestouching

"Because I lust after you, Isane" Unohana whispered "I always have"

...

"I...lust after you...Captain Unohana"

_"NOW KISS!"_

And they did just that

Unohana and Isane's lips locked together like velcro, their boobs squishing against each other and their bare womanhoods hovered inches away from each other

Their kiss broke apart as the women gasped for breath, Unohana reached out for that special area on Isane only for her to grab her hand

"Isane?"

"Outside"

A smile slowly broke out on the Captains face

"Isane, from now on, you are to come with me on these naked walks, every night, understood?"

"Yes, Captain" Isane smiled as she turned to face the door

"Oh, and Isane?"

_*SLAP!*_

Isane yelped as the Captain's hand left a bright red imprint on her rear

"Great ass"

And with that, the two charged out onto the streets naked


	2. Orihime: School Run

**ORIHIME INOUE**

**SCHOOL RUN**

* * *

"Inoue?"

"Ah?" The Orange haired girl jumped

"Inoue" Ms. Ochi sighed "This is the fourth time that I've caught you dazing off in class"

"I'm sorry, Ochi-Sensei" Orihime laughed "It-it won't happen again!"

"Inoue, are you sick?" Ochi asked as she approached the girl "Your face is bright red"

"N-No, I'm fine" The girl giggled as she rubbed the back of the head only for her teacher to slap her hand onto her head "Eh?"

"You're burning up!" Ochi exclaimed

"Ah, no that's-"

"Nurses office!" Ochi commanded as she pointed at the door

"But-"

"NURSES OFFICE!"

With a short sigh and a nervous gulp, she quietly and slowly left the room...emphasis on slowly

"GO!" Ochi yelled, causing Orihime to yelp and scutter out of the classroom

**_*SLAM!*_**

Breathless pants were the only thing emitting from Orihime as Ochi slammed the door behind her

That...and a small trail of liquid down her leg

Orihime sighed quietly as she made her way down the hall

She would not go to Nurse, she wasn't sick. Her red complexion was because she was sweating

But she wasn't sweating because she was sick, she was sweating because she was worried about being seen

Orihime looked left and right, front and back and made sure all doors were closed and no one is in sight before lifting her skirt to expose her bare womanhood

_"I can't believe I did this...coming to school with no panties on"_

She began to walk down the stairs and soon arrived at her locker

"Doing this at home is one thing...I can walk around naked all day" she moaned "But why...do I feel the need to do this"

Orihime proceeded to open her locked and took a long breath

"Why do I feel the need to do this?"

"Is it...excitement?"

"At home...I'm practically a nudist...so now...I wanna try that outside"

Orihime removed the red bow she wore around her neck before beginning to unbutton her shirt

_"This is so wrong"_

Her shirt hit the floor with a quiet _*flump*_ and she reached behind her and began to unhook her bra

When that fell, her large breasts bounced out of confinement, the sight would arouse any man and soon she unzipped her skirt which floated down to her ankles

"I'm naked...in school" Orihime breathed as she stepped out of her skirt, she quickly gathered her clothes and stuffed them in her locked and stuck the key on top of it

_"Now...what do I do?" Orihime asked herself as she huddled against her locker "I can't imagine the humiliation if I was seen by anyone...let alone one of my friends"_

Orihime let out one final sigh before she dashed down a hall

_"No going back now"_

Her eyes zoomed from side to side as she inspected every nook and cranny for possible peekers and soon she reached the stairs without incident

"N-No one saw me" she stuttered before she began to clamber the steps

_"I can't believe I'm doing this...why am I going to the second floor?!" she asked herself "There's a much larger chance of being seen up there!"_

Orihime panted heavily as she quickly scampered up the steps, causing her large breasts to jiggle

_"They bounce with every step!" she groaned_

She soon reached the top of the steps as she sighed

And saw at least 10 students with their back turned to her standing 10 feet away

Orihime's eyes widened as big as plates and acting on instinct, dived into a classroom and locked the door

_"Wait! I-Is someone in here?!"_

With a sharp gasp, she turned around to face the impending horror of-

Absolutely nothing

Orihime sighed in relief as she looked at the empty classroom

She breathed easily as she heard the footsteps of the students walking away

She reached out to unlock the door before halting

She had an entire classroom, all to her naked self

She turned from the door and slowly walked away from the door, towards the teachers desk

The girl let out a loud gulp as she began to clamber onto the desk and when she got on it, she seductively laid herself out on it

"I can't believe I'm just lying naked on a desk in a classroom...just imagine if there were people in here"

With that said, transparent copies of all her classmates appeared in front of her, gasping at the sigh of the naked girl

_"Look...look at me more"_

Orihime got to her feet and stood high and proud, her arms stretched behind her head to emphasize her breasts

_"DAMN! Look at Inoue-chans breasts!"_

_"Aww man, I wanna fuck her like there's no tomorrow!"_

"Look...look" she moaned as she sat down and opened her legs as wide as she could and began to move her hand down

"Hey, why is this door locked?"

"I dunno, you got the key"

"No, I'll get the master key"

Orihime gasped as the sheer shock made her fall back onto the floor

"Oh no! no! no!" She cried as she hid behind the desk

"Got the key"

"Why is it locked in the first place?"

Orihime breathed heavily as she waited for her impending humiliation

"What the-, It's locked from the inside!"

"Who's in there?!"

Orihime shut her eyes tight as the two individuals began to bang on the door

"This can't be happening..." she whispered

_*BANG!*_

__"Why'd you kick it down?!" One teacher cried

"Well how else was I going to get it open?!" the other cried

"Nevermind, the key is in the lock so somebody is in here, let's look"

Orihime recognized the voices as another teacher and the P.E teacher

_"This is bad! They both know me! That'll make them finding me so much worse!"_

"Maybe they climbed out the window?"

"Do you see any open windows? They're still in here"

Breathing through her nose, a new determination awoke in Inoue

She would not be exposed a pervert right now and here

She was not going to be seen, she was going to get out

As the two teachers inspected the class, Orihime peeked round the corner and slowly began to crawl out the room

_"They're both turned away, now's my chance!"_

She stood up and proceeded to dash out of the classroom

Or rather, she would of, had she not tripped over the fallen door

Her face and breasts smashed into the fallen door, attracting the attention of the two teachers

Who turned to catch a glimpse of a foot running out of the room

"Hey!" they yelled in unison "Get back here!"

But the naked orange haired girl had already dashed out of the room, out of the hall and dived into the Janitor's closet, which she proceeded hold shut

"That was close...too close" she panted

As she heard the footsteps of the two teachers run by her, she sighed in relief and her hand subconsciously floated to her womanhood

Orihime let out a moan of pleasure as she realized what she was doing and continued to rub herself

"No...not here" Orihime panted as she stopped "I want to do this...outside"

Orihime opened the closet, took a quick peek and then dashed down the stairs and out the school's back entrance

_"Outside...I'm naked outside" she breathlessly muttered to herself _

Orihime proceeded to walk down the steps and she quickly found a bench next to the steps and plopped her naked rear end on it

"I wonder how everyone would react..." she sighed "If they found out that sweet innocent Orihime Inoue was really a massive pervert who enjoys being naked..."

With a deep sigh, Orihime began to squeeze her breasts. Breathless moans emitted from her as she began to twist her nipples. She stopped and began to stroke her legs but came to a dead halt when she reached her socks

"No...I have to be naked" she moaned as she pulled off her shoes and peeled off her socks

Orihime's began to emit soft sighs as she hid her footwear underneath the bench

"Do...I want to be seen?" she asked herself as she lifted her legs and spread them open "Because...if I keep this up..."

Orihime moaned as she set her feet down in the grass and began to take another naked walk

And we mean began to as two approaching voices halted her

She panicked and instead of going back for her shoes, she quickly hid and crounched behind the stone steps

She began to panic before she slowly glanced over the steps and caught a glimpse of two unfamiliar students making out on the bench she was on

"You gotta be kidding me" she groaned

The two student proceeded to make out on the bench before lying back on it, the liquid from Orihime's womanhood began to trickle down her legs again

_"No way...I can't do...__**that**__...here, can I?"_

Her question was answered when the male student proceeded to reach under the girls skirt and proceed to yank her panties off

_"Oh yeah, I'm doing this"_

Orihime reached down and began to stroke herself, replicating the motions the male student was giving to his partner, both girls emitting simultaneous moans

Orihime bit her lip as she inserted a finger into herself, she could feel her juices dribbling onto her hands, dripping onto her ankles and trickling down into the grass

She continued to breath heavily, pretending that her fingers were someone else's

She closed her eyes but the two voices continued to moan, the woman was close and so was Orihime

However, the moment that Orihime brushed against her clit, she was done

Her orgasm exploded all over her legs as she let out a large moan

Attracting the attention of the two students

"Hey! Who's there?!"

The pleasure in Orihime came to a standstill and her breath hitched

"Who the hell is spying on us?!" the male student shouted

"No...he's coming this way!" Orihime panicked, if she ran away she would be seen, it she stayed, she would be seen "This is it...He's going to see me! I'm going to be exposed as a pervert to the whole school!"

"Hey!" He shouted as he made his way to the steps "Just who the fuck is beh-"

And the two teachers bursting through the door couldn't of come at a better time

"Hey! What're you two doing out of class?!"

"Were you the ones who broke into the classroom?!"

"Shit! Hitomi, run!" The male student called out as he and the girl dashed off, chased by the two teachers

As the cries of _"get back here!"_ faded away, Orihime emerged from her hiding spot, she breathlessly examined the scene before rushing over and grabbing her shoes

She was getting ready to dash away before she noticed the discarded panties that belonged to "Hitomi". She examined the scene once again before grabbing them too and dashing off

"I'm getting back to my locker" She breathlessly panted as she stopped to put on the the underwear "No way in hell am I doing this again!"

_**LATER**_

The fully dressed Orihime proceeded to leave the building, still marveled at the fact she was undiscovered before she heard a voice says

"Damn it Takeshi! Where the hell did you put my underwear!"

Orihime then picked up the pace

"I'll return them tomorrow" she muttered

* * *

Upcoming Chapters:

**(Note: they probably won't be in this order)**

**Tatsuki: Naked Workout**

**Rukia: Skinny Dipping**

**Matsumoto: Shameless**

**Masaki: Dare in the Rain**

**Soifon: Copying Yoruichi**

**Nanao: Lost Uniform**


	3. Tatsuki: Naked Workout

**TATSUKI ARISAWA**

**NAKED WORKOUT**

* * *

"C'mon Tatsuki, call it a day"

"Come on, Hans" the black haired girl sighed as she placed the weights down "I've still got plenty left in my ta-"

"No kid, it's 11pm" Hans, the old gym managed stated as he pointed to the clock "It's closing time, pack it up and get out"

"Fine, fine" she sighed "I'll be outta here just as soon as I get a shower"

"No kid, now" Hans grunted "Gym shuts at 11pm sharp, you should know this by now"

"Oh come on Hans!" Tatsuki groaned "I can't go home like this, I stink and I'm sweating!"

"Take a shower at home" Hans grumbled

"I live 2 miles away! I have to take a bus to get here, I'm not gonna have some weirdo's on a bus think I'm some stinking freak!"

"Jeez kid, do your parents really let you go out to a gym that's literately miles away from your home, _this _late at night?" he scoffed "The people on the bus probably smell worse, just deal with it"

"No way!"

"Then walk home!" he shouted

"That'll take an hour!"

"What, you worried about some weirdo perv seeing a young girl alone at night and try to rape you or something?" Hans scoffed "Kid, I've seen you break the shins of people who glanced at your butt. You can handle yourself"

"I'm not going home stinking like a fridge that's been left open for a week!" Tatsuki shouted "Come on Hans, I've been coming here for years, can't you keep the place open for like 10 minute?s"

"Kid, you do not take ten minutes to shower" The old man scoffed

"What? You saying I masturbate in there or somethin'?" Tatsuki scoffed "Yeah right, you dirty old perv"

"I didn't mean that!" The old man snapped to defend himself "Listen Tatsuki, my wife expects me home at 11:10 sharp, that's a woman you do not wanna piss off!"

"So just head out and I'll lock up!" Tatsuki shrugged "Come on Hans, you've known me long enough to trust me, right?"

With a short pause and a sigh, the old ponytailed man reached into his pocket and tossed her the keys

"Shower, turn off the lights, lock up, hide the key behind the bush out front and head home, got it?"

"Pretty sure I have to get dressed and dried at some point during that" she chuckled

"Walk home cold, wet and naked if you want kid" Hans laughed "That way you might finally get the attention of a guy"

"Up yours!" she laughed

"Remember, the security camera's are on. So don't try to steal anything"

"Really? Damn, I was really hoping to slip that treadmill into my bag" she scoffed

"Yeah, yeah, just fix yourself up and get lost" Hans grumbled as he went to get his jacket by the door

"Thanks, love you too" she scoffed as Hans opened the door

The slamming of the door indicated that Hans had left the facility, Tatsuki let out a sigh and began to head to the woman's locker room

"That Hans, always the joker" she grumbled as she wiped away a bead of sweat "Though with the jokes he cracks, I'm sure that just a little bit of him wants to get into my pants"

_"Keep dreaming buddy"_

As soon as she entered, she removed her sneakers and socks and threw them in the direction of her gym bag

"I stink" she grumbled as she winced at her own smell "Not just me, my clothes small like shit too"

It was then an idea popped into her head

"Why don't I wash them here?" she wondered "I got a spare set of clothes in my bag, plus my bag is waterproof"

With that, she shrugged and walked into shower, fully clothed

She turned the nozzle and let out a pleasured sigh as the cold water fell on her and her tight fitting clothes

A few moments later and stretched out and removed her sports bra

"Never realize how tight that thing is until I take it off" she grumbled as the water proceeded to drip on her c-cup breasts

She hooked her thumbs into her sweat pants and pushed them down to her hips, gravity and the force of the water did the rest and pushed them down to her ankles, she then hooked her thumbs into the bikini underwear she had chosen to wear and pushed them down to the ankles too and then proceeded to step out of the pants and kick off the underwear

She moaned in pleasure as the water fell on her now exposed body, the droplets wiping away the sweat

She ran her hands through her hair, letting out soft sighs as she washed away the sweat, the water also pouring onto the discarded clothing.

She could feel the near ice cold liquid drip down her breasts, down her stomach and onto her clean-shaven crotch

"Would nip like hell if I kept that unshaven" she mumbles as she rubbed her underarms

_"What? You saying I masturbate in there or somethin'?"_

"That idiot" she chuckled

But then she realized

She was the only one here

The only one in soundproof, empty shower room

She _could_ masturbate in her and no one would know

...

"Yeah right" she laughed "If I'm going to masturbate, I'll do it in the privacy of my own room thank you very much"

_"Not like I do that kind of thing...often"_

Finally satisfied that the smell of sweat was washed off her, she reached out and turned off the cold water

She decided to leave the discarded clothing there for a moment as she went to reach out of her towel

Before realizing that she didn't bring it into the shower with her

"God damn" she sighed as she walked back into the locker room

At least, she would of, had she not caught her reflection in a mirror the opposite wall

Through it was a little steamed up, the mirror provided a clear enough picture of her naked body

She stared at it for a few seconds before moving closer towards it

She could see the outline of abs forming on her stomach (_"Don't wanna turn into one of those freak muscle girls"_) and her fine muscle tone

She knew that she was buffer than most girls her age, a brief flex of her arm added to that

She reached up and placed her hands just placed her hands just above her breasts

"No one knows how big they really are" Tatsuki pouted "I'm a C-Cup, honest"

Then, without truly knowing why, she began to squueze the two funbags together

"Should I be glad that no one knows how big they are?" She wondered "I mean, they're nowhere nears as big as Orihime's, but..."

She then proceeded to place her nipples in between her fingers

"I get totally get a guy" she scoffed, remembering Hans earlier comment "Not that I want one right now...but-"

She released her breasts and then examined her bare womanhood before turning around to examine the reflection of her rear-end

"Maybe what I lack in boobs is made up for in here" she said as she examined the reflection of her posterior

A wicked thought then creeped into her

"No" she chuckled "I...I couldn't do that"

_"...Could I?"_

Tatsuki then stared into the mirror with a half amused look on her face

"I could...but I won't" she laughed "I mean, I'm not the kind of person to do that kind of thing"

...

"It's just...being here all alone, I **could **but there's no way in hell that I...would"

_"No one will find out..."_

"No" she laughed, shaking her head "I-"

_"Come on, it's just a bit of harmless fun"_

"But I'd-"

_"Come on..."_

_..._

With a half amused smile, Tatsuki returned to the locker room for a brief moment and returned to the shower, with phone in hand

"Am I really gonna do this?" She asked herself, already opening the camera app on her phone

She looked up to the mirror once again, now with a look of concern and fear

But then she stood up straight, placed her hand on her hip, lifted her camera and smiled

**_*CLICK!*_**

Without so much as glancing at the picture, she took another, this time placing her hand on her stomach

_***CLICK!***_

She took another one, this time her legs were spread slightly, her hand obscuring her crotch

_***CLICK!***_

Now she took one with her breasts covered

**_*CLICK!*_**

Now she turned around and pointed the camera over her shoulder, photographing the reflection of her bare ass

_***CLICK!***_

She now stopped and began to examine the photos

"Jesus Christ, Tatsuki" she mumbled to herself as she opened the picture folder "You've done some crazy stuff but taking naked photos of yourself in a gym shower takes the cake"

She began to examine the photos, they weren't particularly sexy but at the end of the day, they were naked photos of a girl and that would arouse many men

"Why am I even doing this?" she asked herself as she examine the photo of her naked butt "This is so dumb...plus, what if I lost my phone and someone found these pictures"

That thought was all that was needed to make her delete the photos

"That was a waste of time" she groaned "Stupid Hans, probably put the idea in my head"

_"He joked about you walking home naked and masturbating in the shower, not taking naked selfies"_

"Shaddup" she told her imaginary companion as she headed back into the locker room "Just because I could doesn't mean I should"

_"But you DID take naked photos of yourself"_

"And it was stupid" She replied to no one as she put her phone down

_"Then why did you do it?"_

"Because...because I could!" she groaned "I see all these pictures and here all these stories about girls who took naked photos of themselves in public places and I never understood how someone could get away with doing it"

_"And in that moment, you realized that you could get away with taking some snapshots of your funbags, woo-woo and bum?"_

"Yes! okay! I could of taken pictures of my naked body and posted them all over the net but I didn't!"

_"Well, you were half way there"_

"Oh shut up! It was nothing more than a moment of curiosity...stupid, stupid curiosity"

_"You could always go back in there and take some more"_

"Fuck off! You're not even real!"

_"You can't run from me, I will have my revenge!"_

"God, I'm so weird" she sighed as she opened her bag to retrieve her towel and clothes

And found nothing

"WHAT?!" She yelled as she practically dove in and tore the bag apart from the inside "W-Where are my clothes?!"

_"Weren't you in a rush when you came here?"_

"Yeah, it was last bus before they went off for an hour and I was in a rush and...and..."

_"And...?"_

"And...I forgot to pack a spare pair of clothes" she whispered in horror

_"DING DING DING, we have a winner!"_

"The clothes I brought are...CRAP!" she shouted as she dived into the shower room

And found her discarded gym clothes, soaking wet on the shower floor

All she could do was utter a quiet "Fuck"

The only clothes she had were lying there soaking wet and she was miles away from home

"Okay think Tatsuki, think" she told herself as she began to pace "What to do..."

Picking them up would be the best start

She reached over and discovered that the bra, pants and underwear were soaking wet

_"Unless you wanna walk home, freezing cold and wet and wake up with violent flu tomorrow, your only option is to walk home in nothing but your socks and shoes"_

"And walk home wet, cold **and** naked? No thanks"

_"Then...?"_

"Wait for them to dry"

_"Yeah, 'cause those'll dry in like 20 minutes"_

"Well then what do I do?!" she shouted "Is going outside, naked as the day I was born and running home and praying that nobody see's me the only option?!"

_"Unless you're planning to have a solo nude slumber party in the woman's locker room, then yeah"_

"Fuck!" she swore "I...I can't...I have to call for help, I-"

_"You parents don't have a car and could really face the shame of telling your parents about this"_

"Then I'll call Orihime!"

_"Didn't pay her phone bill this month"_

"...Ichigo?"

_"Really?"_

"...No..." She sighed in shame

_"Welp, looks like you gotta grim and bear it and head down the road, bearing what god gave ya and hoping no one's taking a midnight stroll"_

...

"If...I'm seen, that'll be the end of my life"

_"Says the woman who just took naked photos of herself"_

"Shut up"

...

"Looks like this is my only option..."

She stood up and picked up the discarded wet clothing and dumped them into my bag

"Looks like you were right Hans" she sighed as she zipped up the bag "I guess I am walking home cold, wet and naked tonight...except, I hope I don't get any attention..."

With that, she slung her bag over her shoulder, and opened the door of the locker room

_"I can do this...just run...run and don't stop until you reach your front door"_

She stepped out into the gym area and peered to the front door

"I can do this..." she breathed as she begun to walk past the equipment "Run...just run faster than you've even ran before"

_"Naruki City is pretty far away from your home"_

"Don't remind me" she grunted

_"Woo! Let's go streaking!"_

...

"No"

_"Whuh?"_

"I can't" she stated as she took a seat a weightlifting bench and let her bag fall to the floor

_"So even after you were a-okay with taking nude photos and seemed to be going along with this, you're backing out?"_

"It's...I-I-I Can't" she sighed as she rubbed her head "I've taken on woman twice my size but this is what scares me the most...god, I'm pathetic"

The girl sighed as she fell back on the bench, looking at the equipment above her

"When I was in those Karate tournaments...I was pumped full of adrenaline...maybe if I-"

_"What training music would you like? I recommend 'you're the best around' from the Karate Kid or the Rocky theme"_

Tatsuki ignored her minds request and began to lift the weight

"Working out naked..." she breathed "This is insane"

She proceeded to do enough reps to work up a small sweat before she put the weight back and sitting up

She eyed up the equipment around her before heading over to the treadmill, she took one step on the thing before socks drenched with sweat squelched. With a sigh she proceeded to remove her sweaty footwear and step onto the treadmill

_"Y'know, you could keep the shoes on"_

Again, her inner voice was ignored and the now completely naked Tatsuki Arisawa stepped onto the treadmill and set it to 10MPH

_"Ah, getting in some training for the naked run, eh?"_

Tatsuki ignored it once again and set it to 15 MPH

Her bare feet ran along the rotating piece of imaginary track as she continued to sweat it out

"Pumping myself full of adrenaline" she sighed as she closed her eyes, imagining herself running down the dark streets "I need to be hyped up if I'm going to even think of heading out that door"

She opened her eyes and set it to 30MPH

Her legs nos flailed as she struggled to keep from falling off, her breasts began to jiggle as she picked up the pace

"Come on, faster" she panted as she set the speed to 40MPH

Her breath was running out quickly and her legs were becoming numb

"Come on, faster!" She shouted as she reached out to turn the speed up

And lost her balance

With a yelp, the naked girl fell over and proceed to tumble over onto the moving cloth and proceed to spin off like a really shit Sonic the Hedgehog and launched into a dumbbell rack

The girl groaned in pain as she rubbed the back of her head with one hand

And then she realized that her other hand was placed elsewhere

_"Hey, there's a thought"_

"Forget it" she mumbled as she moved her hand off her crotch

_"Hey, you wanna get hyped up? Start shlucking baby"_

"Fuck you" she grumbled "God, this carpet is really comfortable"

_"I seriously doubt Hans chose it so naked girls could seductively lie on it"_

...

"Seductive..."

_"Hmm?"_

Tatsuki proceeded to reach for her bag and pulled out her phone

And then spread her legs wide

_***CLICK!**_*

_"Uh...okay...why?"_

"It's exciting" she stated as she examine the photo of her sitting down, presenting it all

_"Ah, gotcha_..._you know what else is exciting? Masturba-"_

Tatsuki once again shrugged off the voice

"What next?" She asked herself as she examined the room, before heading over to the leg press machine

She laid down on the seat and placed her feet against the weight disk and began to push up

She grunted, the weights were a lot heavier than she expected. She grunted more and more as she continued the reps

And eventually those grunts turned into moans

Sweat not poured down her body as she gritted her teeth, trying to push her numb legs further

"GOD!" She shouted as she tried one more rep, the sweat drenched her hair and was trailing down her legs and onto her lower lips

_"Taking that shower seems so pointless now"_

Tatsuki lets out erratic moans as she tried one more rep

"God...fuck!" She groaned, she could feel the sweat leaking out her entire body, and there was something else leaking out her too

_***CLUNK!***_

With one breathless sigh, the weights fell down and the girl spread her legs to avoid getting crush

Panting like she just got out of a 5 hour orgy, she slowly reached over for her phone

"God...so..." she panted as she placed her hand on her crotch before slipping a finger into herself

She squealed as she gave into in temptation and accepted that if she wanted to feel hyped enough to do this, that was the best way

She shakingly raised her phone above her head and snapped a photo of her pleasuring herself

_***CLICK!***_

The pleasure was subsided somewhat when she dropped the phone and it smacked her in the face

"Damnit!" she roared as she pulled out of herself and knocked the phone away

She got off the machine and crawled over to the phone

"Lay off the leg exercises" she told herself as she picked up her phone and spotted the pec deck machine

It was then that she had an idea

She clambered back onto her feet and walked over to the machine but now before turning on her phones camera option and hit record...

She carefully balanced the phone on top of a barbell rack, opposite the machine

Making sure it was set up, she stepped back and began to use the pec rack

She last about 4 reps before she gave into temptation

She let out a breathless moan as she began to rub herself, she bit her lip, knowing that everything she was doing was caught on camera

Tatsuki breathed loudly as she lifted up her legs and squatted on the narrow bench of the pec rack

Her legs were cramping up but the pleasure coming from inside more than outweighed it

She grabbed part of the machine to keep her balance as her inserted her fingers into herself more rapidly

"Come on, come on!" she grunted as she juices dripped onto the bench beneath her, erotic moans emerged from her smiling mouth

_"FUCK! THIS FEELS SO GOOD!"_

"Oh fuck me!" she grunted through clenched teeth as she practically inserted her whole hand into herself

She bounced up and down like she was riding someone as she practically humped her hand, her moans turned into screams

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" She screamed as an orgasm exploded within her, spraying all over the bench and onto the carpet

_"Hope you can explain to Hans why the floor is wet"_

"Fuck...you" she moaned breathlessly as she fell off the bench

She remained breathless as she crawled over and grabbed the phone, stopping the recording

"I'm not deleting these..." she chuckled as she pulled herself up

_"So...ready to go?"_

"I feel like I take on the fucking world right now" she laughed as she lobbed her phone into her bag and soon tossed in her footwear too

_"Going 100 percent naked? Nice"_

Tatsuki took one final look at the gym before she grabbed the keys, picked up her bag, switched off the lights and headed towards the door

And then backed away

_"What the hell?! After all that, you're chickening out?!"_

"No"

_"Huh?"_

"Security Camera"

_"Oh..."_

One short trip to the backroom and replacing tonight's tape with a blank one ("I'll keep the tape...a little souvenir from tonight"), Tatsuki made her way to the front door and placed her hand on to the hand

"Now or never" she said to herself

And she opened it

The first thing Tatsuki Arisawa noticed about stepping outside naked is that it was cold

But the sweating naked girl took kindly to this, the cool air was a refreshment.

Then, like Hans had asked her too, she locked the door and hid the key behind the bush and then began to walk away

_"You realize that you're walking slowly"_

"Yep"

_"...And you realized you're naked...in public"_

"Uh huh"

_"You're...slowly walking home...naked"_

"I'm too tired to run" she sighed "Besides...this feels...nice"

_"Ah...okay...what if someone sees you?"_

"Beat the shit outta them until they can't remember their own name"

_"Ah..."_

...

"Who are you anyway?"

_"Your subconscious"_

"Oh..."

_"Look's like Hans was right, walking home, wet, cold and naked_"

"Yep...and it feels amazing"


	4. Masaki: Dare in the Rain

One thing I feel I should state is that these all take place in different universes (i.e: Unohana and Isane were exhibitionists in the first story but in no others)

This one in particular takes place just before the Everything but the Rain flashback. Speak of EBTR, after a certain scene in one chapter (I think we all know the one I'm talking about...), it's my own personal head-canon that Masaki has a relaxed attitude to nudity as well as being a bit of a pervert

So yeah, expect to see a practically nudist Masaki with bisexual tendencies who strips and molests her friends for fun

Shiho and Kanan are Masaki's friends from the EBTR flashback if you don't remember

* * *

**MASAKI KUROSAKI**

**DARE IN THE RAIN**

* * *

"Um...truth!"

"Again?"

"You always pick truth Kanan!" a young Masaki Kurosaki groaned

"Well can you blame me?" Kanan groaned "Knowing you two, you'd dare me to flash someone!"

"Oh no...we would never do that...would we Masaki?"

"Oh no..."

"Stop it!" Kanan cried "Just give me a question?"

"Okay...if we did dare you to flash someone, would you flash Ryuken?"

"Shiho!" Masaki cried

"Ryuken? Maybe..."

"Don't actually consider it!" Masaki cried out

"Anyway, now it's your turn Kanan"

"Okay, Masaki, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Are you attracted to Ryuken?"

"For the fortieth time, no!" the girl snapped "He's my cousin!"

"But how can you resist him! I've seen you flirt with him!"

"That's just messing around" she groaned "I do that for fun"

"Oh, so you tease men for fun?" Kanan laughed

"No!" she said as she stuck her tongue out with a playful smile "You think any man's good enough for _this_ body?"

"Oh my...it seems that you don't mind flaunting your _assets_ Masaki" Shiho laughed

"Meh" she shrugged "It's not like I go around, giving free lap dances, anyway it's my turn, Shiho, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to moon someone"

"What?!"

"Go over to the window, pull down your panties and stick your butt against the window"

"I'm not-"

"You picked dare" Kanan stated

"But-"

"Yes, butt, flash it, now" Masaki said

"But this is my apartment!" Shiho cried "What if someone who knows me sees?!"

"You live on the twelfth floor!"

"NO! I-"

"Well then...guess...we'll have to come up with something else, eh Masaki?"

"Yeah...maybe we should make you-"

"Okay!" Shiho cried "I'll do it..."

"Atta girl" Masaki said as she pointed over to Shiho's bedroom window

Shiho slowly made her way over the window and turned her back to it

Closing her eyes and biting her lip, she reached under her skirt and pulled her underwear down to her knees, erecting a wolf whistle from Masaki

"Shut up!" she snapped "How long do I-"

"10 seconds"

And with that, the girl flipped up the back of her skirt and placed her bare butt against the window

"1...2...3...4" Shiho mumbled

"7" Masaki interrupted

"18" Kanan chipped in

"43"

"5..." Shiho grumbled

"807"

"8"

"6!" Shiho snapped as he shut her eyes tight, her buttocks against the glass

"9068"

"Q"

"That's not even a number!" Shiho snapped as she opened her eyes

And discovered both girls right in front of her

"What are you-"

"Yoink!" Masaki cried as she yanked Shiho's skirt off and Kanan yanked the girls panties down to her feet

"Ah!" Shiho cried "What are you-!"

"When you shouted at as there, you took your butt off the glass" Masaki giggled as she waved Shiho's skirt

"I took my butt of the glass because I yelled at you!" Shiho snapped

"Wow, Shiho, you really should shave" Kanan chirped

"**DON'T LOOK!**" Shiho snapped as she covered her most intimate area

"You didn't do the dare properly" Masaki laughed as she tossed Shiho's skirt away "So it's time for your make up dare

"Well...not so much dare as..._punishment_" Kanen laughed

With that, the two girls tackled Shiho to the ground

"Stop it!" Shiho cried as Kanan pulled the girls panties all the way off

"Relax, it's not like it's two random strangers stripping you naked, it's just us two"

"Naked?!"

"Yep" Kanan laughed as she began to pull off Shiho's school top

"I'm warning you two!" she cried as the garment was pulled over her head, leaving her only in her bra and socks "I'll-"

"You'll what?" Masaki laughed as she unhooked the girls bra

"I swear I'll kill both of you!" Shiho cried as her bra was yanked off

"Not so threatning coming from a naked chick" Masaki laughed "Now back to the window"

"The window?!" the girl cried as Masaki and Kanan picked her up and dragged her to the window "No! No!"

"It's your punishment" Masaki giggled before the shoved the girl into the window

Shiho screamed against the window as her bare breasts and womanhood were exposed to the world

"Shut up" Masaki grumbled as she slapped Shiho's bare ass, causing the girl to squeak

"Ten more seconds!" Kanan laughed as she squeezed one of the girls bare buttcheeks

Shiho squealed in humiliation as he bare body was pressed against her window, Masaki and Shiho smacking and grabbing her ass as they pinned her against the window

"I'll kill both of you, I swear it!" she screamed

"Shut up or I'm shove my boot in your butt" Masaki giggled

"Your times nearly done anyway" Kanan laughed

"I'll swear it, I'll murder you in your slee-"

"Done" Masaki laughed as they let the girl go

"Man, Shiho, you're lucky!" Kanan laughed as the nude girl quickly pulled her underwear back on "Nobody saw you despite all your yelling!"

"**I HATE YOU!**"

"Oh my" Masaki laughed "How aggressive"

"Whatcha gonna do, Shiho?" Kanan laughed

"You...Kurosaki, truth of dare?!"

"Dare" Masaki laughed "Come on, let's see what you-"

"GO OUTSIDE NAKED!"

...

"Heh"

Masaki then flung off her shoes and peeled off her socks

"M-Masaki?" Kanan stuttered

"Is that all you want?" Masaki laughed as she pulled her school shirt off

"Shut up" Shiho snapped

"Okay, okay" Masaki laughed as she unclipped her skirt and let it fall to her ankles

"How can you be so casual about this Masaki?" Kanan asked

"Unlike Ms. Prissypants over there, I don't mind" Masaki shrugged "Being naked is casual for me"

And with that, the girl flung her bra off

...

"Mother of god..." Shiho gasped

"Those are enormous!" Kanan shouted "How did I never notice them before?"

"Bra's are tight" Masaki sighed as she pushed her panties down and stepped out of them

The first thing Masaki noticed was the two girls stares

"Like what you see?" Masaki giggled as she placed her hand on her hips

"Not everyone is as perverted as you Masaki" Shiho grumbled as she turned around to pick up her shirt

And Masaki yanked her panties down again

"Hey!" Shiho cried out

"Are you turned on, Shiho-chan?" Masaki teased as she groped the naked girl

"Stop it!" she cried as Masaki rubbed her naked body against her own "Get off me you pervert"

"Do you like my boobs, Shiho?" Masaki laughed as she pressed them against Shiho's back

"I swear to god Kurosaki, I will-"

"Do you like my naked body, Shiho?" Masaki giggled as she began to hump the girl

"Get off me you freak!"

"Oh Shiho" Masaki erotically moaned "What do you say we break a few biblical laws?"

"Enough!"

"Fine spoilsport" Masaki giggled "I don't like girls that way, and even if I did, I wouldn't go for you"

"Shut up!" Shiho snapped

"Fine fine..." she giggled before the two noticed their other friend "Kanan?"

"I'm...I'm fine" Kanan stated, despite the girls nosebleed

...

"What about you, huh?" Masaki giggled as she wiggled her ass at the girl "Do _you _like my body?"

Kanan's nose proceeded to explode again

* * *

"So I just head out?" Masaki asked as the group made their way to the front door

"Just step outside" Shiho stated, now fully dressed

"It's pretty cold" Kanan stated, her bleeding ceased

"Oh well, might as well get this over with" Masaki shrugged "I've never been naked outside before, this is new"

"You really are a massive pervert, you know that?" Shiho groaned

"I'm not a pervert, I'm a exhibitionist" Masaki laughed

"That's the same thing!" Shiho snapped

"Whatever" she laughed as she opened the door "Hello wor-oh it's raining, great"

Masaki walked out onto the balcony, despite the floor above shielding most of it, she could feel droplets of rain fall onto her body

"Well this is nice" Masaki laughed as she stretched her arms above her head

"Glad you like it..."

*SLAM*

"Huh?"

Masaki turned around and faced a closed door

*CLICK*

A _locked _closed door

"Oh come on!" Masaki shouted as she grabbed the handle "Seriously?!"

"I thought you liked being naked, Masaki-san" Came Shiho's mocking voice from behind the door

"Oh you're no fun" Masaki grumbled "Come on, open up"

"No"

...

"Serious?" Masaki groaned "Come on, someone-"

"Could see you?" Shiho laughed "Well...you better watch out then"

"Shiho-san, maybe you should-"

"Shut up Kanan! You're lucky it's not you out there!"

"Eep!"

"So you're seriously not letting me back in?" Masaki scoffed

"Your dare is go down to the ground floor and call the intercom, after that I'll unlock the door, try to make it back unseen...unless you want to"

"Ugh..."

"Enjoy yourself Masaki-san...you're an exhibitionist afterall"

"Oh bite me"

"I'd get going if I were you"

Masaki sighed but there was not much she could do in this situation

Using her Quincy powers to blow open the door was a no-go, using Hirenkyaku would alert Ryuken to her presence and he could come looking for her

"I don't want him to see me like this" she shuddered "Being naked alone and around my friends is one thing but to be seen by Ryu-chan"

...

"I don't want to be seen by some random stranger either...damn you, Shiho"

And with that, the girl dashed towards the stairs

The system of these stairs would be a problem, rather than just a spiral staircase, the stairs were planted at each end of the floors, she would have to walk across every floor, front and back

"Damn it" she grumbled as made her way down the first set of stairs "Twelve floors of this shit"

Masaki quickly scampered down the steps, making sure that there were no sound of footsteps

As she reached floor 11, she peered around the corner and made sure the cost was clear

There was no one is sight, so the orange haired girl began to walk across the balcony

Until the sound of a door creaking caused her to jump out her skins and dash down the balcony

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" She cursed as she quickly ran into the area that lead into apartments in the middle of the floor "I can't do this, I have to go back up and beg Shiho to let me back in"

_"After me and Kanan stripped her naked and pinned her against the window? I doubt it"_

"I really regret that now" she sighed

_"Humping her probably didn't help...fun though"_

Accepting that this was the only way, Masaki quickly scampered out, made sure the coast was clear and dashed down the stairs

"Just 10 more floors"

The naked girl proceeded to dash down the next five floors, the droplets of rain falling onto the girls naked body, she shivered as naked body was covered in the liquid

"I swear if I get a cold from this" she grumbled as she wrapped her arms around herself but then cancelled that thought as it did nothing to warm her up

_"I can't believe this...really regretting that exhibitionist comment now"_

_..._

"Still..." Masaki said aloud as she inspected her naked body "Damn I look good naked"

The girl laughed as she jumped on the spot, making her breasts jiggle

"Man...if only it wasn't rainin"g she sighed as she leaned against the railing "If it was sunny, I would do this someplace secret and get a nice tan"

The girl sighed as she continued to make her way down the stairs, noticing that she was no longer running

The next floors were no problem and soon she reached the ground floor

"Okay, no one's here" Masaki sighed as she looked out and spotted the glass door entrance to complex "Great...need to step outside"

The girl quickly scampered to the glass door, and opened it

She stepped out into the open, no upper floors shielded her as the full downpour fell onto her

"Jesus" she cried as she was showered "Need to call Shiho"

The girl scampered over, making sure that there was no one around and pressed the buzzer for Shiho's apartment

Masaki gritted her teeth as the long buzzing sound came from the machine

_*Click*_

"Masaki?" Came Shiho's voice

"Let me in" She sighed

_*Click*_

_..._

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" She screamed as frantically pressed the button "Don't do this to me Shiho!"

_*Click*_

"Oh my, whatever is the matter Masaki-san?" came the voice through the machine

"You better let me in you-"

"Oh? But I thought you liked being naked? You said it was casual for you"

"YES! But in private, around other girls but for the love of god, I don't go around parading around like a nudist!"

"Well, now you do"

_*Click*_

"I swear to god I'll-"

_*Zoom*_

That noise made the girl completely freeze still, her head mechanically turned to the left and she was greeted by a large body of water that splashed over her naked body

Water that had come from a puddle

A puddle that had been run over by a car

"D-Did...they see me?"

The girl panicked, there was now a chance that someone had seen her naked out in the open

"Maybe...maybe not" she shivered "It sounded like they were going fast...maybe they completely missed me"

The girl breathed heavily as the rain washed the muddy water off her, her breath became panicked as her entire body was soaked

She shivered as the cold wind blew and the freezing wet rain showered her

But she was also shivering shivering from the tingle from between her legs

The girl bit her lip as the feeling grew

"Christ..." She groaned "Don't you dare Masaki Kurosaki"

Now Masaki Kurosaki was no girl of supreme decency, that much was obvious

Nudity was no big deal for the girl and quite frankly, Masturbation was a good form of stress relief

There were some days after a bad day of school and nagging from her aunt that she locked her door, ripped off her clothes and rubbed herself so much that she got friction burn

Well, she _was _naked and that feeling _was _there

"No..." she panted as she pressed the button "I am not doing that out here...just let me back in Shiho

_*Click*_

"Lemme back in!"

"No" Shiho mocked "Enjoy your walk home, good luck explaining to Ryu-chan and your aunt why your came home with nothing back on"

Pleading was getting her nowhere

Well then, mocking would have to do

"Oh well then, guess I'll just have to haul my butt back home"

"That's right!"

"You like that, don't you Shiho?"

"Huh?"

"You're enjoying this aren't you, bet you're sniffing my panties right aren't now?"

"N-No!"

"Oh I bet you love it" she moaned erotically into the intercom "You saw me naked and the thought of it makes you horny"

"S-Shut up!"

"Oh Shiho, you know I'm naked right now and you're just as horny as me"

"Knock it off Kurosaki!"

"Oh Shiho" she moaned, and in a moment of weakness, sneaked her hand between her legs "If you felt this way, why didn't you just tell me?"

Masaki bit her lip and smiled as she began to rub herself out in open

"Someone see could be masturbating out here...someone may of already seen me" she giggled into the intercom

"If you're trying to embarrass me here, you're-"

Her only reply was a sharp moan from Masaki

"Let her back in Shiho!" Came Kanan's voice "Do you really want someone to see her like this?"

"You're seriously asking me that after what you two did to me?"

"Come on Shiho" Masaki giggled as she started to increase her rhythm "Don't you want to join me?"

Masaki giggled as the girls annoyed shout, but it had never occurred to her that she was actually masturbating out in the open

"Come on down Shiho" Masaki panted "Kanan, come on down too and we'll have a threesome"

_*BZZZT*_

"Just shut up and get your clothes!"

Masaki laughed as the intercom cut off, removing her hand from between her thighs. She proceeded to push open the now unlocked door

And notice her wet hand

"Christ...I was really getting into it there" She said as she observed the moisture on her palm as she stepped back into the building

_"Should I finish it off?" She wondered _

"I really am a massive pervert" she sighed as she closed her hand and let it fall down to her side, she then proceeded to make her way back up to the stairs

And four steps up, she began to hear the sound of footsteps coming down

"Shit!" she silently cursed as she ran back down the stairs, causing her massive breasts to bounce around like crazy

She quickly observed her escape routes

The door would lead to the alleyway outside, there were no houses across this side of the building, but nowhere to hide

Option 2 was to dive out a side window into the alley with trash

Sensing that the person walking down the steps was only a few steps away, she dove out of the window into the alley

The first thing to greet her was a massive pile of mud, which she landed in face first

The girl shot up in anger, not only was she locked outside again, she was filthy

"Oh come on" she grumbled as she pulled herself out of the mud

She then surveyed the area, the only way to get back to the entrance was to go back around the corner and buzz the intercom once more

She looked up and noticed that the window she had jumped out of was too high up to reach back into

However she discovered something interesting above it

"A fire escape!" she thought out loud "I can use that to get back up and no one will see me!"

The girl gave herself a mental pat on the back for that idea

The only problem was getting the ladder down...

Figuring one Hirenkyaku couldn't hurt, the nude girl leapt up to the first floor of the fire escape and quickly scampered up the ladders

She noted the each section of the fire escape on different floors passed by the window of that floors hallway, she made extra sure that the coast was clear before scampering up to the next level

And before long, she had reached the roof

"Finally" she sighed as she stood onto the concrete roof

_"Just gotta head down two floors and-"_

She halted her thoughts as a new one crept into her mind

"I didn't finish earlier" she said quietly as she looked up into the pouring heavens

She looked around, she was on the roof of a building that towered above the others in the vicinity, the pouring rain lubricated her entire body as well as wash off all the mud from earlier and no one would come up here in this weather

If she was going to do this, she would have to do it now

And she did just that

Masaki plopped her naked butt on the wet rooftop and slowly lead her hand down to her sacred place

_"I'm so hot...no stopping now"_

With a loud breath, she began to massage herself. Her mouth twitched as she rubbed her bare womanhood as she let out soft pants

She fell back, now lying on the wet roof as the full force of the rain fell onto her naked body

Masaki bit her lip as she decided to stick two fingers into herself. The intense pleasure shot through the girl as her toes began to twitch

_"I've masturbated before...but it's never felt this good!"_

She began to shiver but she wasn't sure if it was from the pleasure or from the cold, she gritted her teeth as the pleasure became more intense.

She pressed her her feet into the ground, sending her hips skyward, raindrops now fell down the lips of her pussy and into the crack of her butt

The girl began to let out erotic moans as she started to thrust her hips upward

_"No one can hear me up here...I can be as loud as I want"_

"Come on..." she said through gritted teeth "This...this i-is so good!"

Masaki let out loud breaths as she could feel pleasure shoot through her

Those breaths soon became moans and screams as the orange haired girl threw her legs into the air, causing her rear end to smack into the wet concrete

The girl threw her legs high into the air and spread them wide as if someone was grabbing her ankles and holding up her legs while they fucked her

Masaki's screams grew louder and more passionate, she let her legs fall down as the pleasure in her became more intense. Her screams were getting louder and the pleasure was getting better

A perverted smile broke out on the girls face as she started to lose control of her body and began to twitch like crazy

"Come on...COME ON!" She roared as she moved her hand in and out of her more rapidly

And she didn't have to wait long

The big ball of pleasure inside her finally exploded and the liquids from the girl shot out of her at record speeds

The girls eyes and mouth shot open wide as she let out a sound of pure pleasure as the most intense orgasm she had even experienced blasted through her

She twitched violently throughout it, her mouth letting out inhuman sounds nearly, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head

But eventually the pleasure faded and the girl laid still on the concrete

"God...I'm such a pervert" she groaned "But damn if that didn't feel good..."

With a sigh, the girl pulled herself up and made her way to the door on the roof

She opened the door and quickly scampered down the steps

And eventually, she landed in front of Shiho's front door

_*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*_

Shiho and Kanan then opened the door, only to be greeted by a naked, smiling Masaki Kurosaki

"Unbelievable" Shiho groaned "You enjoyed it didn't you?"

"What can I say?" Masaki shrugged as she stepped inside

"I'll get your clothes, Masaki!" Kanan stated

"Not yet" Masaki said as she halted the girl "It's your turn Kanan"

"Eh?"

"That's right" Masaki said with a perverted smile and a wag of her finger "This game is still on...truth of dare...and don't be boring about this"

...

"D-Dare"

"Kanan!" Shiho snapped

"Good" Masaki giggled before slowly creaking her head towards Shiho

"Oh don't you fucking dare, Kurosaki..."

"Kanan...help me strip Shiho naked and throw her outside"

"NO!" Shiho yelped but it was too late, the two had already tackled her down and were ripping off her clothes

Again

"What did you think was going to happen?" Masaki laughed as she pulled off the girls shirt

"Yeah, Shiho!" Kanan laughed as she removed the girls foorwear

"I swear I'll kill both of you! I swea-"

"Oh shut up"

What happened next caused both Shiho and Kanan's eyes ooepn as wide as plates

To cease the prying girl, Masaki had elected to sit on Shiho's face

Shiho's face lit up her red, every protest she spoke just ended up as hot breath brushing against Masaki's pussy

"Oh what's wrong Shiho?" Masaki laughed "Don't you like my body?"

Shiho once again screamed and flailed, Masaki had her pinned down in the most humiliating way possible and Kanan had just pulled down her panties

To shut her up, Masaki began to grind against Shiho's face

The girls scream of anger and humiliation were clear even through the filter of Masaki's ass as Kanan finished removing her clothes

"Finished!" Kanan said in a singsong voice as she dangled Shiho's bra and panties in each hand

Masaki got off the screamed girl and proceeded to pin both of Shiho's arms behind her back and push her towards the door

"No!" Shiho screamed as she tried to break free

Masaki simply giggled as Kanan opened the door

"Please, Kurosaki!" Shiho begged "I'm sorry!"

"Bon voyage!"

And with that, Masaki threw the girl outside and slammed the door shut

"Lemme back in!" Shiho cried as Masaki locked the door

"Enjoy yourself!" Kanan laughed

And then Masaki placed her hands on her shoulder

"Huh?" She wondered before Masaki turned her around "Masaki?"

"Do you like my body Kanan?"

"Eh?!"

"I asked...do you...like...my body?" she repeated as she pressed her breasts against Kanan

Kanan could only stand there in stunned silence as Masaki giggled

"I'll take that as a yes" Masaki giggled before she grabbed the bottom of the girls shirt and hoisted it over here head

"W-Wait!" Kanan cried but Masaki was already relieving her of her bra

"No bad...not as nice as mine though" Masaki giggled as she gazed at Kanan's bare chest

Kanan was in a state of shock as Masaki stripped her down, she did nothing as she socks and shoes were flung off, her skirt unfastened and her panties pulled down

"There...now doesn't that feel nice?" Masaki giggled as she threw away the girls panties and wrapped her arms around her

"I-I-I-"

"Hey Kanan" Masaki smiled as she whispered into the girls ear "If you like being naked...then maybe you'll enjoy this"

_*Click*_

"Eh?"

Masaki then pulled away from the girl and pulled open the new unlocked door

And shoved Kanan outside with such ferocity that she collided with Shiho and the two nearly went flying over the railing

"Wait, Masaki!" Kanan cried but Masaki had already slammed the door shut and the lock of the door was audible

"That's for not doing anything when Shiho locked me out!" She laughed

She walked away from the the door as the doors frantically tried to get back in

But the sound of a door opening nearby caused the two girls to jump out of their skin and, to avoid being seen by one of Shiho's neighbors, ran like they've never ran before

Masaki simply laughed as she be

gan to gather her clothes which were scattered around Shiho's room

Once she had gathered them all, she placed them in her school bag and headed towards the door

_"After all that...I don't want to put these on"_

"Maybe I'll just walk around for a bit" she laughed as she unlocked the door "I'll definitely need to put these on before I go home though"

With that, Masaki stepped outside

"I'll leave the door unlocked for them, see how long it takes them to figure it out that I left"

With one Hirenkyaku, the naked girl landed at the entrance

And dashed off into the night with a smile on her face

* * *

I realize that Shiho's and Kanan's personalities are quite different from their canon counterparts but whatevs...

* * *

**MORE UPCOMING CHAPTERS:**

**Chizuru:** Wannabee Stripper

**Riruka: **Parks and Masturbation

And now, introducing MULTI GIRL STORIES!

**Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru: **Nude Beach

**Lisa and Hiyori: **Naked Jog

I'm also trying to think of a Yoruichi story but I can't really think of a situation where she'd be embarrassed...


End file.
